Ni ellos mismos
by Shiawase Day
Summary: Lo que nadie más supo es del sentimiento reciproco de esos jóvenes, nadie, ni si quiera ellos mismos. Two-shot


**Capitulo** **beteado por Frany Fanny Tsuki~**

* * *

Han pasado muchas cosas en estos tres años. Él no puede evitar recordar a cada momento todas las vivencias que ha pasado con ella, no olvida la primera vez que la vio. Su piel blanca, sus enormes ojos azules los cuales eran tan intensos e inocentes que eran un reto ignorarlos.

La pelea instantánea que se dio, al sentarse frente a frente con el casco y el martillo dispuesto a jugar, para después volverse villanos y pasar a las manos. Los siguientes sucesos que vienen a su mente lo hacen sonreír por que seguía pensando en ella, _junto a ella._ Sobre todo, ahora que la ve frente a él, parecía un chiste.

Que alguien haga entrar en razón a este joven, que no jueguen con él, ni con su corazón que empezó a acelerarse, por que luego de lo sucedido hace tres años pensó que nunca más la volvería a ver.

La última vez que la vio fue cuando apareció delante de él de la nada. Corrió junto a su enorme perro blanco, no quito la vista de ella, quien no se había percatado de su presencia (mejor para él, en ese momento) ya que pudo observarla hasta que ella giro por la esquina perdiéndola de vista. El sobresalto que causo en él– adiós expresión monótona- con solo verla unos instantes, ya convertía su día entero en uno bueno.

Lo siguiente que supo de ella fue tres días después, según le contó el chico de lentes. Habían recibido un nuevo trabajo, algo que prometía mucho monetariamente, extrañamente Kagura no quería ir, hizo un berrinche que impulso a que tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi la tuvieran que arrastrar hasta la puerta. Fue entonces cuando Gintoki la convenció dando su palabra de darle la mitad de la paga.

Y fue que algo peor que un berrinche sucedió y aquel sol que iluminaba sus días no apareció más ante su vista.

Ahora se encontraba frente a su persona.

Sus cabellos estaban recogidos como habitualmente lo hacía cuando la conoció, y aunque la última vez que la vio lo llevaba suelto no lo termino por desencajar, no lo sorprendió tanto. Mas sorpresa es al verla de espaldas, el cabello recogido y aparentemente corto hacia que el pudiera ganar una buena vista de su figura y cayó en la realidad al verla hasta _los pies_.

Él la recordaba con una figura más madura, la más preciosa que habían visto sus ojos, Kagura había crecido volviéndose una mujer de curvas como de una guitarra, era como un imán que lo atraía y no podía quitar la vista de ella. De su cuerpo, de sus ojos y en especial de sus labios, hipnotizado por algún roce con ellos. A veces se despertaba abrazando la almohada, soñando con ella, abrazando el cuerpo femenino, dando palabras de amor tan cursis que ni creía ser capaz de decirlas en verdad y además la besaba. Los besos intensos y largos. Aquellos sueños eran tan vividos que se sofocaba cuando ella le decía que lo amaba. La respiración le pesaba al despertar y lo ponía nervioso de su próximo encuentro en el mundo real.

Sin embargo, ahora la veía más delgada, pequeña, si la abrazaba sabía que su cabeza quedaría aún más debajo de su mentón.

No pudo evitar morderse los labios, y el que su pecho hincara intenso. No había vuelto a sentir un dolor como aquello desde hace tres años. Decidido avanzo hacia adelante en dirección a ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras respiraba profundo. Al abrirlos se afirmó con fuerza a la abrumadora y desconcertante verdad.

Saco su mano del bolsillo de la gabardina que guarda calor, para que esta desnuda se mojara con la lluvia intensa. Parece que esto llamo la atención de la figura femenina frente a sus ojos ya que giro a encararlo. Entrecerró los ojos tensando su mandíbula, la lluvia no afectaba a Kagura, acerco su mano para tratar de tocar su mentón, siendo imposible el contacto ella, la bermellón alzo la mano también ansiando un pequeño toque.

No.

No sucedió, miro hacia abajo. Lo que suponía serían sus botas negras, eran transparentes. Una cruel ilusión, de sus más profundos deseos.

Se sentía frío, su presión bajaba, se sentía débil, que si un pequeño infante lo golpeaba el asegurara que se doblegaría.

 _Lo entendió, lo entendió desde hace mucho, desde hace más de tres años._

 _La amaba_

Un "Te amo" salió de los labios del castaño al ver su expresión desanimada en el charco reflejado frente a él.

A Sougo le hubiera gustado decírselo antes de que ella muriera.

 **Fin**

 **Tres años antes**

El peliblanco, el jefe de la Yorozuya de Gin-san, se lamentaría días después de haber aceptado aquel pequeño viaje, que prometía el suficiente de dinero para estar una semana entera en el _pachinko_. Nunca llego a su destino, nunca pensó que Kagura estaría tan mal para no resistir el segundo día de viaje, si es sincero nunca se percató del malestar. Pensó que se hallaba con mal humor. Odio su falta de observación esos días.

Nunca supo la respuesta con certeza. Se confió y se derrumbó. No, él no era un cobarde ni un pesimista que se sentaba esperando algún milagro. Pero al oír aquellas palabras tan frías, e irreales para él, lo dejaron fuera de combate.

Al llegar al Centro de Salud más cercano, cuando la Yato se desmayó, el miedo pudo más que él, se quedó sin aliento ante el golpe hecho de palabras tristes del hombre de bata blanca.

—Tal vez si estuviéramos en Edo —dijo el hombre —Pero, ella no resistirá dos días, es mas no resistirá la noche.

Dicho y muy bien acertado.

Kagura no sobrevivió la noche a lo que ellos creen que fue un virus que la fulmino.

Gintoki lo sabe, así como Shinpachi y Sadaharu quienes se quedaron toda la noche despiertos mirando dormir a la bermellón, esperando a que despertará.

Kagura comenzó a sudar, despertando entre jadeos, asustando al par de hombres y al perro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlos, lo presentía, llamémoslo instinto lo que le decía que ya faltaba poco para su fin. Pensó en su mami, en lo doloroso que es morir, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que el oxígeno la abandonara, comenzó a apaciguar la leve desesperación que despertaba en ella, ante su ya cierto futuro.

—Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Sadaharu —dijo con gran esfuerzo, nunca le había costado tanto hablar, ni siquiera cuando se atoraba con grandes cantidades de comida.

—¡Kagura-chan! —Exclamaron.

Kagura se percató de la intención del castaño de lentes en irse de la habitación, posiblemente a buscar ayuda médica -como si algo de eso sirviera ahora.

—No te vayas… yo quiero —sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, se estaba desesperando, simplemente no quería, quería seguir con ellos.

Ella quería dormir y que mañana Shinpachi la despertara para desayunar, ver a Gin leyendo pacíficamente la Jump, salir a jugar con Sadaharu y encontrarse con una de sus personas favoritas.

—Gracias por ser mi familia —dijo atorándose con su saliva, tragándola para poder continuar —Gracias por todo.

—Kagura-chan… —dijo Shinpachi antes de acompañar a la bermellón con lágrimas —Perdónanos.

Gintoki solo apretaba los puños impotente de poder ayudarla. Ahí se iba su tal vez ya no tan pequeña glotona, su compañera de frases y diálogos cómicos.

—No es culpa de nadie —dijo la bermellón —Gin-chan.

—¿Si? —Pregunto, aclarando su voz que antes había salido más ronca de lo usual— Dime, Kagura-chan —Gintoki trato de sonar lo más amable posible.

—Hay alguien…

—Quieres que le diga algo a alguien—completo la frase el peliblanco.

Ella asintió

—El sádico —respiro profundo —dile que esto no ha acabado, que nos volveremos a ver y decidiremos quien es el más fuerte —la respiración aumento siendo sonoro los jadeos —Va igual para ustedes, quiten esas caras. Parecen idiotas.

Sadaharu soltó un lamentable aullido al mismo tiempo que para Kagura se le hizo más pesado el ambiente y el aire, comenzaba a sofocarse, aun siendo auxiliada por el personal médico, era determinado que no salió de aquello.

Solo se alivió a si misma con la idea de encontrase de nuevo con todos, ¿Qué diría Sougo? ¿Tal vez la insultaría por no pelear con él una vez más? No lo sabe, pero en esos momentos se arrepintió de esperar que él dijera algo. Esperar que él diera alguna señal de que la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Tal vez no la quería de la misma forma, por ello no perdió la dignidad en dejar un mensaje amistoso de rivalidad a su amado sádico.

A pesar de lo pedido, Gintoki no dio el mensaje de Kagura, al menos no directamente. Cuando vio a Soichiro- kun, sintió pena y pensó que no merecía arrastrar a alguien a extrañar a un muerto más tiempo de lo que él creía que pudiera expresar el castaño claro.

—Anímate, de seguro ella te espera para que se pongan a hacer sus juegos de quien es el más fuerte—se rio ignorante de lo que sucedía al interior del castaño, para quien los cuales esas palabras eran algo vacío y ahora un sin sentido.

Lo que nadie más supo es del sentimiento reciproco de esos jóvenes, nadie, ni si quiera ellos mismos.

* * *

 **Se que dije que estaba en exámenes pero esto lo tenia escrito desde hace como una semana. Y tenia que subirlo.**

 **Gracias a las ideas de mi adorada beta, habrá un segundo capitulo.**

 **Si les gusto dejen review y pónganlo en alerta para leer el segundo capitulo~**


End file.
